


I'm in for the Ride

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Riding, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel started dating Dean, everything was a surprise even when they had sex. Castiel just went with the flow, he was in for the ride. And he meant that seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in for the Ride

When Castiel started dating Dean, everything was a surprise even when they had sex. Castiel just went with the flow, he was in for the ride. And he meant that seriously.

After a long time of preparation because Castiel wouldn't let Dean go without it, Dean had enough. He flipped them over and sank down onto Castiel's cock with one fluid motion. He shudder slightly and they groaned at the relief.

Dean took a few moments before he started moving his hips, rising up before sinking back down. He felt so full, but so good. Castiel was staring up at his boyfriend, seeing his face flushed, eyes shut in concentration, his glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose, and the light sweat that was on his forehead.

Castiel slid his hands onto Dean's hip to hold him steady, Dean bit his lip slightly before rocking his hips back and forth. He started becoming more confident since he was adjusting before he planted his legs onto the bed, sliding almost completely off before slamming back down. Castiel grunted, but Dean didn't let up, he just kept going.

Dean rested his hands onto Castiel's chest, needing something to help him push off and hold him steady. Castiel lifted his knees up onto the bed and Dean was sitting in the V of his legs, reaching back and gripping them.

Castiel just watched his boyfriend ride him like life depended on it, his cock slapped against his stomach when he would bounce up and down.

"God you're so good looking." Castiel murmured affectionately, looking at Dean.

Dean barely opened his eyes, just moaned as he tried to find his angle. Casitle didn't help him, he was just awed at the moment, making sure Dean was steady but that was it.

"You know...when we first met, I had no idea you were going to be like this." Castiel smiled slightly.

Dean groaned, opening his eyes this time to look at his boyfriend. He could see his normally styled hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyeliner was slightly more smeared, the easy smile on his face, and just the lightly blush of pleasure dusting across his cheeks.

"Cas..Ah! Shut up and fuck me." Dean snapped, he pushed up his glasses a bit. He never thought he would ever leave his glasses on but apparently Castiel loved him with his glasses even during sex, not that he minded, he could see Cas clearly when he had them on.

Castiel chuckled, gripping Dean's hip a little more tightly before pulling Dean down as he thrusted up. Dean choked on his loud moan, his mouth falling open at the feeling. It was pressing right on his prostate, making his vision go out around the edged for a moment.

"Ri-Right there! Fuck! Right there." Dean panted, moving on top of Castiel again to get the feeling.

"So bossy..." Castiel murmured lovingly before sitting up, resting against the headboard and pulling Dean with him. He grabbed onto Dean's ass and started pounding into him, not giving him time to talk this time.

Dean whimpered, holding himself around Castiel's shoulders as he followed after the thrusts.

"You're so fucking hot when you whimper..." Castiel bit his neck, sucking a mark into his skin. He knew that Dean whimpered when they had sex and it was because he felt really good. Castiel figured that out when they first started having sex and Dean was writhing on the bed, whimpering like he was injured but as soon as Castiel started pulling out Dean grabbed onto him and said if he stopped, he would break up with him.

Dean tugged on Castiel's hair, huffing slightly that Castiel kept talking about embarrassing things when he should be focusing on thrusting into him.

Castiel chuckled again, "It's okay babe, I have you..." he said softly before hooking his arms under Dean's knees and holding onto his hips. Dean threw his head back, moaning out. Castiel mouthed against his neck as Dean held onto Castiel. Now he was along for the ride.

Castiel held Dean where he was, thrusting into him quickly and roughly, hitting Dean's prostate with every other thrust. Dean shifted in his arms to get the angle just right before he nearly screamed. His whole body shivered in Castiel's arms and Castiel moaned, knowing that Dean just felt really intense pleasure from that position. He gripped Dean tighter to keep the angle before rolling his hips and thrusting back in.

All was heard in the room was skin slapping against each other and moans. Dean helped as much as he could at meeting Castiel's thrust but he couldn't with nothing steady to help him. Dean was clenching down on Castiel, he was so close. So painfully close.

Castiel moaned against Dean's skin, biting the base of his neck. Before Dean started spilling out his name, "Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas..." he panted out, shaking again in his arms.

Castiel kissed Dean affectionately before gently nibbling on his ear, "Cum for me Dean..." he whispered.

Dean's mouth fell open as his head fell back, his body just shook before his cum shot up and landed onto his stomach. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he came. Castiel groaned, pausing just a moment to admire before thrusting into Dean quickly to help him finish.

Dean whimpered slightly at the oversensitivity but it made his orgasm more intense. Castiel came with a grunt and Dean's name after a few more thrusts and they were left panting. Castiel moved his arms out from under Dean's legs to wrap around his waist and pull him into his chest. Dean rested his head onto Castiel's shoulder, panting softly. His body lightly shook after his orgasm.

Castiel gently kissed the side of his head, brushing back his sweaty hair before kissing his temple. He ran his fingertips down Dean's spine, seeing the light goosebumps rise on his skin.

Dean sighed contently, snuggling into Castiel's neck which made Castiel smile. He kissed his head again, "I love you Dean." he said quietly.

Dean relaxed more into his arms, "Don't be so sappy." he mumbled.

Castiel chuckled, adjusting them slightly so he could grab tissues and wipe Dean down and himself. After a while of quiet cleaning, Dean was completely relaxed and sated in Castiel's arms.

Castiel adjusted them with Dean lying on his chest and pulled up the blankets before wrapping his arms loosely around Dean. He kissed his forehead again and Dean huffed slightly.

"You sap." Dean smiled against Castiel's skin.

"Only for you." Castiel smiled, kissing his head again.

It was quiet and Castiel started drifting off, thinking that Dean did before Dean murmured, "I love you too Cas."

"I know." Castiel replied and Dean smiled bigger, glad Castiel was picking up references. He leaned up and kissed Castiel softly before lying back into his neck. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes sir." Castiel smiled softly, squeezing Dean gently before they slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
